


Hunger

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, References to Drugs, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Draco siente un vacío que le carcome por dentro. Y entre todas las cosas que hace para buscar llenar el hambre de ese algo, encuentra algo que nunca buscó.Songfic. Idea sacada de la canción Hunger de Florence + The Machine.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La canción pertenece al grupo Florence + The Machine. Mientras que el mundo mágico fue un invento de Hatsune Miku y sus derechos pertenecen a JK y a grandes compañías. No gano dinero escribiendo esto, solo el placer de desarrollar algo que llegó a mi cabeza.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_A los diecisiete comencé a morir de hambre_

_Pensé que el amor era una especie de vacío_

_Y al menos entendí, entonces, el hambre que sentía_

_Y no tuve que llamarla soledad_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

  
  


Draco sentía su brazo escocer por la Marca. No había cumplido la orden del Lord y eso lo había llevado a un castigo brutal. Pero estaba vivo; él y sus padres.

Desganado entró a su dormitorio. Ningún mortífago había decidido usarlo, eso era bueno. Era su pequeño espacio personal, su refugio. Cuando el elfo le trajo la comida, ni siquiera la miró. Sentía tanto dolor que solo pensaba en morir. Tenía un futuro incierto y eso lo angustiaba.

A medida que los meses pasaban, más bandejas sin tocar desaparecían de su cuarto. Su madre estaba preocupada, pero él se sentía un poco mejor. Estaba cansado, pero tenía el control sobre algo y eso lo aliviaba. Su cuerpo y mente estaban destruidos, ¿qué importaba si no se alimentaba?

Volver a clases fue más de lo mismo. 

Solo se llevaba bocados a la boca para mantenerse en pie. Los castigos a sus propios compañeros le daban náuseas y no pensaba humillarse vomitando. El gruñido de su estómago le recordaba que estaba vivo y, generalmente, eso le daba la fuerza para enfrentar el día a día.

  
  


_Dime lo que necesitas, oh, te ves tan libre_

_La forma en que usas tu cuerpo, cariño, vamos y hazlo para mí_

_No dejes que te derrumben, eres lo mejor que he visto_

_Nunca encontramos la respuesta, pero sabíamos una cosa_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

  
  


Al momento de las vacaciones, cuando tuvo que volver a casa, se cruzó con Lovegood. Ella siempre fue extraña, no cuadraba en el grupo de Potter; y su padre no paraba de publicar cosas en contra del Lord. Tenerla en la mansión no fue una sorpresa, era una prisionera más. Pero su forma de manejarlo todo…

Era…

Era como si ella viera tu alma a través de tus ojos. 

Era como si esa chispa que tenía ni siquiera pudiese ser apagada por el encierro.

Cuando se fue, huyendo con el trío dorado, se alegró.

Ella lo ponía inquieto. Ella era demasiado extraña. Demasiado. Demasiado. Demasiado.

Draco no volvió a tener un pensamiento hacia ella por el resto de la guerra. Tampoco cuando se libró de los cargos. Habían demasiado demonios para pensar en una chica tan extraña.

Y él quería sacarse ese vacío.

Porque la inanición ya no era suficiente.

  
  


_Y es viernes por la noche y está funcionando_

_No me puedo vestir, ellos van a crucificarme_

_Oh, pero tú y toda tu vibrante juventud_

_¿Cómo podría pasarte algo malo?_

_Engañas a la muerte con tu belleza_

_Y por un momento..._

_Pensé que el amor estaba en las drogas_

_Pero cuantas más tomaba, más me quitaba_

_Y nunca podría tener suficiente_

_Pensé que el amor estaba en los escenarios_

_Te entregas a extraños_

_No debes tener miedo_

_Luego intentas encontrar un hogar_

_con gente y estoy sola_

_Desarmándolo_

_Y viendo tu teléfono_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

_Todos tenemos hambre_

  
  


Pansy lo convenció de salir al mundo muggle. Allí no eran parias. Seres inferiores a quienes habían despreciado les sonreían y les invitaban tragos coloridos bajo luces de neón.

Entonces la vio.

El grupo de Potter parecía también querer huir del mundo mágico. Claro que ellos lo hacían por la fama, para tener privacidad. ¡Cuánto daría porque esa fuera su preocupación! ¡Cuánto daría por no tener siempre una mano en la varita!

Pero allí estaba ella, bailando de una forma extraña, con los brazos hacia el techo y girando sobre sí misma, ignorando a los hombres que se le acercaban, ignorando a sus propios amigos. Allí estaba ella, siendo ella.

Lunática.

Feliz.

Lunática.

Pero Draco siguió saliendo con Pansy y una vez probaron unas pastillas y Draco dejó de preocuparse de todo. Era feliz así. Otra vez inhaló un polvo, su cuerpo reaccionó y siempre era mejor así. Alguna vez fumó algo, el mundo se veía más bello así.

Al mismo tiempo, con Pansy, encontraron algo parecido con las pociones. Draco siempre había sido bueno con ellas. Le recordaban un poco a las historias que había escuchado en quinto de los mayores, cuando bebían alcohol a escondidas.

El mundo era suyo.

El mundo distorsionado, divertido, extraño, lento y muy rápido a la vez.

Y en cada discoteca él bailaba y sentía miradas.

Él bebía y alguien le sonreía.

Caras sin rostros que le daban un momento de placer. Cavidades y miembros que eran penetrados y se dejaban penetrar. Orgasmos efímeros como lo que en ese momento estaba consumiendo, fuera muggle o mágico

Pero siempre al llegar a casa se sentía solo. Ya ni siquiera hablaba con Pansy, quien había preferido alejarse de todo eso.

Ya no tenía amigos.

  
  


_Dime lo que necesitas, oh, te ves tan libre_

_La forma en que usas tu cuerpo, cariño, vamos y hazlo para mí_

_No dejes que te derrumben, eres lo mejor que he visto_

_Nunca encontramos la respuesta, pero sabíamos una cosa_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

_Todos tenemos hambre (todos tenemos hambre)_

  
  


Encontrarse con Lovegood en una playa perdida no debía sorprenderle.

Él había estado esperando que su aspecto no demostrara que había estado de juerga, después de todo sus padres ya sospechaban de algo turbio.

Que ella estuviera allí no era lo inquietante ni extraño.

Era su pose derrotada, sentada sobre las piedras mientras miraba el mar. Parecía más perdida de lo usual.

Por un impulso (y probablemente porque aún estaba drogado), se sentó a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, aunque ambos eran conscientes de la presencia del otro.

—Terminaron conmigo —dijo ella.

—Estoy jodidamente drogado —respondió él.

Lovegood se rió. Draco sintió en su interior que aquello estaba bien.

—Ya encontrarás a alguien, no es el fin del mundo —se obligó a decir, aunque fuera cliché, aunque hablara con Lunática, aunque fuera una frase vacía.

—Se me propuso y lo rechacé. Luego las cosas fueron mal.

Draco se recostó, aunque era incómodo, sobre las piedras.

—Te ves como alguien real —mencionó en voz alta, cerrando sus ojos.

—Soy real, Draco Malfoy —su tono volvió a ser cantarino.

Draco sonrió.

El mundo de nuevo estaba bien, y él no había necesitado meterse nada para que ocurriera.

  
  


_Y es viernes por la noche y está funcionando_

_No me puedo vestir, ellos van a crucificarme_

_Oh, pero tú y toda tu vibrante juventud_

_¿Cómo podría pasarte algo malo?_

_Engañas a la muerte con tu belleza_

_Y por un momento..._

_Me olvido de preocuparme_

  
  


Draco apresuró el paso. Sus manos guardadas en los bolsillo, la derecha agarrando firmemente la varita. Dio pequeños vistazos hacia atrás. No quería parecer nervioso, pero lo sentía: alguien siguiéndole y con malas intenciones. Cerró los ojos un momento y desapareció del lugar.

Cuando logró entrar a la discoteca, las luces de neón lo cegaron por un momento. Avanzó hasta la barra y pidió un trago. Un tipo más allá, alto y delgado, con las mejillas hundidas por el consumo le hizo gestos, Draco negó con la cabeza y el hombre simplemente se puso a buscar a otro comprador.

Con el vaso en mano, se dispuso a buscar por el local a aquella chica loca. La vio casi al fondo, bailando.

Siendo única.

Siendo ella.

Draco apuró su bebida y dejó la botella allí. Lograr avanzar entre los cuerpos calientes y sudados fue complejo, pero pudo llegar donde Lovegood.

Algunos se le acercaban, motivados por su belleza, por su vestido vaporoso, por su rostro dulce. Pero se apartaban cuando no recibían nada a cambio.

Eso le gustaba.

Porque Draco podría verla por toda la eternidad simplemente bailando. Solo bailando. Bailando sola. Daba igual cómo se formulara la frase.

De todas formas, decidió que ya no quería ser un espectador más y dio un paso hacia adelante. Posó una mano en su cintura y atrapó la de la chica con la otra.

Ambos se miraron.

Y Draco se olvidó del mundo, perdiéndose en los ojos grises de aquella extraña chica.


End file.
